<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Name by Phoabiia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387653">Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoabiia/pseuds/Phoabiia'>Phoabiia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Maybe - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Random &amp; Short, i swear i wasnt on drugs when i wrote this, im sorry if it doesnt make sense, lolz, this thing when i was in line 10th grade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoabiia/pseuds/Phoabiia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes can see many things, but only some eyes. Wide eyes, awake and seeing, can see Alpheus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read the tags, or even if you have, you can probably already tell that this.. thing, is just a bunch of weird bullshit I pulled out of somewhere when I was given too much time and access to a computer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Eyes can see many things, but only some eyes. Wide eyes, awake and seeing, can see Alpheus.</span><span><br/></span><span>Scales slathered with the soft glowing reflections of dappling sunlight, Peach blossoms skittering across smooth sapphire edges; petals starkly pale in contrast with ocean blue. Cold ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame. In his chest it holds oftentimes a hearth of burning fire, although in his remorseless heart lay rime. Eyes that turn skin into a sickly pallor, claws able to lacerate even the sturdiest to mere ribbons of flesh and bone.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Jaws parted wide in breath, near gaping; there revealing jagged curves of pointed bone, protruding in arch from pink flesh.</span><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Then such claws shift, sharpened tips slicing through blue silk, surface wrinkling with ripples of disturbance. More colors lay deeper, a multitude of shades and tints glimmering beneath clear gloss.</span><span><br/></span><span>Such ripples, single waves; spreading wider until finally they run into stillness once more.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>. . . . .</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>From the waters an object stood, gnarled branches jerked and curved, a creature of dark against its luminous background.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Atop one limb, the most tallest of them, perched with talons wrapped around the wrist, skin to splinter; an owl.</span><span><br/></span><span>An owl that belonged in the paintings of a children's book, its ear-like tufts reminiscent of a bear, yet it stared with eyes befitting the dragon's own fire. Plumage a mottled grey-brown, freckles of white dotted across its tips.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Where am I?” </span><span><br/></span><span>Asked the dragon, snapping his great jaws.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You are here.” </span><span><br/></span><span>Answered the owl, unmoving, from her perch.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Where is here?” </span><span><br/></span><span>Growled the dragon.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Where you are right now.” </span><span><br/></span><span>Responded she.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Where am I now then?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“In a place between where life begins, and ends..”</span><span><br/></span><span>Did say the owl. Her eyes, amber of hue and blank reflection, for they are empty of soul. Such eyes, with emotion void from their depths, frightened the dragon.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Silence, heavily it rested.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>. . . . . .</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Who are you?”</span><span><br/></span><span>He dared to question. Once his voice would boom, across the sky, thunder in the heavens. It was a voice to sink in as it wraps you up, yet vibrating with power and command. It was a voice with authority as a kindly laugh shook the ground like a storm.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Once before, though no longer.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I am no one.”</span><span><br/></span><span>She said, blinking.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“What is your name?”</span><span><br/></span><span> Wisps of silver grey smoke curled and danced, spilling from parted jaws.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I have no name.” </span><span><br/></span><span>Responded the owl, shifting her feet.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“How can you have no name?” </span><span><br/></span><span>Asked the dragon, astonished.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Without a name, I am no one. For that, I do not exist.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“How can that be so?”</span><span><br/></span><span>Scoffed he.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Without a true name, we are no one. We exist no longer. You are neither alive, nor dead. You exist, yet you don’t.”</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is silly! I have a name, and it is my true name. How can I exist yet not when I have a true name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon cried, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a name, but not true. You exist, you are alive within your world, but it is not you. You are here, not existing, not living, not dead. That is how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not understand.. How can I exist in my world, but live? If I am here, how can I not be dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whimpered the dragon in despair..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl fixed upon the dragon her amber gaze, to tear the breath from his shaken lungs, as the voice like sonorous thunder echoes in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was by your choice to leave behind yourself, behind your true name. Now here you stay, the truth of your name, here where death nor life roam, and existence continues without. The false name will continue on, seeing to the change of you, while here you remain, to watch. You have lost yourself, and there shall be none to blame but you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>